Random fun!
by Sora Tsubasa
Summary: It is random need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

This is another new story!!!! whooohoooo! I do not own Naruto

note: I like pie 123 has agreed to be in this fic. Read her fics they are pure AWESOMENESS!

* * *

Me: HI!!!! I'M SORA!!!

Robin: I'M ROBIN!!! SORA'S BEST FRIEND BUT YOU CAN CALL ME NACHO!!!!

Pie: HI I'M PIE!!! FAN GIRLS, KIBA IS MY MAN YA HEAR THAT MY MAN!!!

Me: Okay welcome our guests for today Itachi, Neji, Kiba, and Sasuke!!

Pie: Kiba! -glomps Kiba- I missed you!

Kiba: Who is she!?

Me: Your wife!

Kiba:...WTF!!

Sasuke: Why are we here?

Neji: Our destinies were decided, we are forced to be here as we are destined to be.

Robin: NEJI YEH PISS MEH OFF!! SHUT UP ABOUT DESTINY. OR DESTINY WILL INVOLVE ME WITH A PAIR OF SCISSORS AND YOU HAVING HAIR LIKE ROCK LEE!... -looks at readers- I DON'T KNOW YOU I'M NACHO!!

Itachi:... -backs away slowly-

Me: OH NO YOU DON'T WEASEL FACE!...SASUKE GET THE CHAINSAW AND THE ROPE!

Sasuke: Why should I!?

Me: I will give you a tomato!

Sasuke: Tomatoes!! -gets rope and chainsaw-

Me:-gives tomatoes- ITACHI STAY HERE OR ELSE SASUKE WILL FULFILL HIS DREAM!!

Sasuke: You mean being superman!!! HELLZ YEAH!

Me: Yeah sure lets go with that.

Pie: -kissing Kiba-

Kiba: -getting kissed-

Robin: -throws a bucket of ice cold water at Kiba- hehehee LOOK OUT! hehehe

Pie: -Kiba is soaking wet- ROBIN...NACHO OH WHAT EVER YOU BETTER RUN YOU JUST MESSED WITH MY MAN! -grabs my chainsaw-

Robin: BYE PEOPLES! -runs away-

Pie: OH YOU BETTER RUN!! -runs after her-

Kiba...

Me: Well that is it for now BYE BYE!!!

* * *

If you the readers want any random things to happen any random people on here I will be glad to put in my fic!


	2. Chapter 2 nap man?

Sora: wazz up u peoples! Today we have a new random chapter of random fun yeah!!! (I do not own anything)

Me: LETS

Pie: START THE

Robin: RANDOMNESS!!! AND NACHONESS!

Naruto: Why am I here?

Me: uhhhhh -takes out a book- if you read this book I will give you ramen... -in my mind- **this oughta be good.**

Naruto: -opens book- OH MY GOD THERE ARE WORDS IN THIS BOOK!! YOU DID NOT TELL ME THAT!! NO RAMEN IS WORTH READING A BOOK WITH WORDS!!

Pie: READ THE STUPID BOOK OR ELSE!! -takes out a rocket launcher- OH THERE IS KIBA GOTTA GO!!!

Kiba: Sora, you owe me five bucks for this.

Me: Suck it up and go on that date or else akumaru dies!

Pie: You forced him to go out with me?

Me: Yeah...

Pie: Thank you!!! -goes with kiba-

Me: Rbin why are you so quite?

Robin: -eating legos with shino-

Shino: These are crunchy and delisous!

Robin: Thes are pre Nachoness!!!

Sasuke: hn

Hinata: h-hi

Neji: Hn

Sakura: sea-shells-see-shells-by-the-sea-shore

Me:...WHEN THE HECK DID YOU GUYS GET HERE!?

Sakura: apple-frapple-dapple-tapple

Hinata: we have been here for a while.

Robin: WHERE IS LEE YOU PEOPLES ARE BRINGING ME DOWN WE NEED YOUTHFULNESS!!

Neji: He is...uh... kinda busy...at hte moment lets say a fangirl kidnapped him...

Shikamaru: Hey I got a theme song!

Me: okay...

Shikamaru: na na na na na nap man!

Robin: -whispers lets leave while he is singing,

Everybody: yeah

Shikamaru: na na na na na nap man!!

Sora: that is all for now I hope you enjoyed the randomness!


	3. Chapter 3

HI PEOPLES! SORRY I COULD NOT UPDATE! Unfortunately my laptop is messed up and I am forced to type this on a suck computer... Okay! this is **IMPORTANT!**

**Pie will not be in this fic any longer. Why? because I have decided that if someone wants to they can join me and Robin in Random fun for a chapter! All you have to do is PM me or review and don't forget leave your most crazy and random ideas in your review or message!**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOW ON WITH THE RANDOMNESS!

* * *

Me: HEY LONG TIME NO SEE!

Robin: HEY PEOPLES!

Me: ARE YOU READY FOR RANDOMNESS!?

Robin: SHY-SHY DON'T FORGET THE ENCHILADAS!

Me: NOOOOOO! THE NICK-NAME AGAIN! AND WHAT ENCHILADAS?

Shikamaru: na na na na nap man!

Me: DANG IT! I THOUGHT WE DITCHED HIM!

Sasuke: apparently not idiot.

Me: SHUT UP SAS-GAY ,CHICKEN BUTT HEAD!

Naruto: -who just burst through some random door in a Orochimaru costume holding a fork- MR. ENCHILADA I AM GOING TO EAT YOU!!!

Me: ...So that is what you meant by enchilada,Robin... DANG IT NARUTO TAKE OFF THAT CREEPY COSTUME!

Naruto: NOOOOOO!

Garra: MUST HAVE COOKIES!!!!

some random lady with a shopping bag: ...

Garra: GIVE ME YO COOKIES! OR DIE!

lady: ARRRRRGGGGHHHHH! -gives cookies-

Garra: -eats cookies- OMG! THESE COOKIES ARE LIKE SOOO LIKE GOOD!

Me: Is it me or did Garra just turn into a super hyper barbie clone.

Garra: -dancing- YEAH GARRA IS A BARBIE CLONE...WAIT WHO IS GARRA!? AAAAWWW FORGET IT!

Robin: LOL! -gives Garra a chocolate fountain-

Garra: eats chocolate ...SUPER HAPPY FUN TIME! -jumps around-

Me:...

Garra: KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LOOK AT THE FRILLY LEMON!

Itachi: who happen to be in a pink frilly dress- OOOOH I'M SOOOO PRETTY! EVERYONE WANTS TO BE MEEE! BECAUSE I AM FABULOUS!

Me: Itachi is a lemon?

Garra: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHO IS ITACHI I AM TALKING ABOUT THE LEMON!

Me: ...

Garra: -looks at chocolate fountain and jumps in- LALALALALA I AM TAKING A CHOCOLATE SHOWER! KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA DON'T LOOK AT ME!

Robin: WELL THIS IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! AND OMG! EVIL LEMONS TAKING OVER THE WORLD!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

See ya next time! oh and if your wondering where I got the evil lemon, me and my friend were messing around with a lemon shaped eraser in school and then evil lemons! 

THAT IS IT 4 NOW ! BUT WE WILL BE BACK!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi people welcome to random fun!

I don't own NAruto!

Sorry I didn't update my dad forgot to pay the bill for the Internet! -bows-

Me: Long time no see!

Robin: See?! YOU CAN SEE US!? HI READERS! CAN YOU SEE ME?

Me: Where is Sasuke? I wanted to tease him about his hair.

Robin: He said he had a part time job and couldn't come.

Me: A job?

(with Sasuke)

Sasuke: Welcome to emo king may I take your order?

Some guy: Yes I want the number one.

Sasuke: With or without the emo elmo toy?

Some guy: with it

Sasuke: ok go to the next window,

(Back to us)

Me: Weird...

Garra: What's weird?

Me: AAAHHH! When did you get here!?

Garra: I've been here...

Naruto: HI ME NAME NARUTARD UZUMONKEY.

Robin": I'm gonna call you that then narutard.

Jiraha:-peeping in the hot springs across from us-

Me: GUYS PUT UP THE ANTI- JIRAHA SHIELD!

Tobi: Ok Tobi did it! Tobi a good boy!

Robin: NOW MY ANIMAL PLUSHIES WITH ROCKET LAUNCHERS ATTACK!

Jiraha: -getting attacked- AAAGGHHHHHH! HELP!

Me: What are you doing Naruto?

Naruto: I'm video taping this! This is good blackmail! I can get him to pay for five weeks of ramen! Dattebayo! Or Els I CAN PUT IT ON YOUTUBE!

Garra: i'm hungery...I want cookies. I love them!

Me: I thought you didn't know what love was.

Garra:...WHATEVER GIVE ME MY COOKIES WOMEN!

Me: -left eye twitches a little- What did you say Garra? -holds a sword-

Garra: nothing...

Me: -smiles- Good. Tobi give him a cookie.

Tobi: Ok Tobi will share! -gives cookie-

Garra: -snatchs cookie- precious my precious NO! stay away from my precious!

Robin: Ooookayy then...POPCORN FLAVORED DOUGHNUTS!

Me: What?

Robin: This one doughnut shop has popcorn flavored doughnuts.

Me: Weird.

Robin: What isn't weird shy-shy the whole world is weird!

Harry potter: Did any of you see voldomort?

Ino: Who are you!?

Hinata: ...I don't like you.

Me: GET OUT OF HERE!

Robin: I DON'T KNOW YOU!

-harry potter leaves on his broom-

Robin: Like I said the whole world is weird.

Kiba: You're just saying that because your weird.

Robin: -takes out sword- What did you say!?

Me: NO ROBIN! The pen is mightier than the sword. -hands robin a pen-

Robin: You mean?

Me: Yes.

Robin: Prepare to die Kiba! -tries to stab Kiba with the pen-

Kiba: AGGGHHHH! -runs-

Me: My work here is done!

I hope you liked todays random fun!


End file.
